lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamer Kid
Gamer Kid is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71235 Level Pack for the Midway Arcade franchise. Background As he is one of few characters created for LEGO Dimensions, Gamer Kid's background is mainly based through Lord Vortech's plan. He was first seen playing the Midway classic game Defender on his smartphone and then noticed a bunch of random Midway Arcade game characters come out of the Coin-Op arcade. Confused as to what was going on, he entered the arcade. A guide tells him that it was foretold to him a Gamer of Legend would appear amidst the arcade's anarchic uprising. Evil powers have possessed the heroes of the once beloved arcade games and the whole world needs the Gamer's help in setting them free. World Midway Arcade World: Coin-Op Abilities * Super Strength ** Super Strength Handles * Laser ** Melt Ice * Stealth * Invulnerability ** Heart Regen * Speed Quotes Trivia * In the game he is voiced by Josh Keaton. * He is the only character who must switch into different shirts worn under his coat to access different abilities. * He's the only video game character to not have the Acrobat Ability. * Gamer Kid is the only character created for LEGO Dimensions to represent a company. * He is the second video game based character, representing Midway Arcade. The other video game characters are: Chell from Portal 2, Sonic the Hedgehog from the franchise with the same name, and Chase McCain from LEGO City: Undercover. * His showcase theme is the title music from Gauntlet. This theme can also be heard in the segment based on the same game in the All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us level. * He's the first physical minifigure in LEGO Dimensions that has two weapons/accessories. * In the game, he has a different headpiece while in his physical form, his head is reused from the Mayor minifigure which appears in Fusion Town Master. * He shares the same hairpiece with Aquaman, Harry Potter, Elliott, and Cole. * His shirt changes depending on what ability he has equipped. ** His Laser shirt is green and has an image of a Manti Lander. ** His Super Strength shirt is blue and has an image of a lightning bolt and a potion. The latter mirrored a Minecraft Strength Potion. ** His Invulnerability shirt is gray and has an image of a gold star, which resembles the Super Star from the Super Mario Bros. video game series, but without eyes. ** His Speed shirt is yellow and has an image of Hermes' boot which resembles the Pegasus Boots from The Legend of Zelda video series. It could also be a reference to the Scout from Team Fortress 2, who has this as his icon in-game. He is also the fastest in-game character, thus strengthening the possible reference. ** His Stealth shirt is white and has a sad ghost face on it. * Gamer Kid's powers and abilities work differently when compared to other characters, each ability needs to be activated by changing his shirt and then drinking soda activating the ability for a limited duration. ** Homer Simpson has a similar ability like the Soda Can but with his Buzz Cola which only activates his Sonar Smash Ability. * On early releases of the 71235 Level Pack, his name was displayed as Gamin "Gamer", which just means Gamer Kid in another language. The LEGO Dimensions Collection Vortex video mistakenly lists him as "Kid Gamer". * His quote to Marty McFly is a reference to the Back to the Future NES Game, where clocks were featured as collectables. * Along with Homer Simpson, he is the second Level Pack character to have yellow skin. * Although Gamer Kid is created for the Midway Arcade franchise, he has yellow skin instead of flesh tone. This is because he is a non-licensed LEGO Minifigure. * He and Sonic the Hedgehog are the only playable characters that have the Speed Ability. * Gamer Kid breaks the fourth wall by saying his line when in his respective world, "Game world within a game. Best trope ever." ** As LEGO Dimensions is a game having Midway Arcade, a game franchise within the game. ** His reference to skill trees also breaks the fourth wall. ** He also breaks the fourth wall while flying through a rift by saying "Best loading screen ever!" ** He also references other LEGO games in the rift by saying "Where are the flight rings?" This is a reference to LEGO Marvel Super Heroes because when skydiving off the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier, rings of studs will appear for the player to collect. * He references Robin's line, "I want a car. Chicks love the car." from Batman Forever whenever he rides the Batmobile. * It is implied that his favourite games are Defender, Gauntlet, Super Sprint and Robotron 2084; as they are the only games he properly comments on in Retro Wreckage. These same games are the ones featured in All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us. Coincidentally, these video games were on his Level Pack's box art, showcasing the logos. * His Toy Tag is based off on the Manti Landers from Defender as well as his black jacket on the sides, which does explains why he will show up in his Laser Ability shirt every time he arrives in the game. * He is among the couple of Year 1 characters who got new abilities in Year 2: He got the Super Strength Handles Ability in Wave 6, sharing it with Wonder Woman, Bane, Superman, Supergirl, Cyborg, Jake, Eris, Laval, Cragger, Homer Simpson, Stay Puft, and Patty Tolan. ** The Doctor, Jay, and Doc Brown got the Intelligence Ability in the same time. ** Legolas got the Grind Rails Ability. * He appears in the Ghostbusting! level in the 71242 Story Pack, vandalising the subway wall as Rowan North is about to jump into the railways. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Midway Arcade Characters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 4 Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Laser Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Invulnerability Ability Category:Speed Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:2016 Category:Melt Ice Ability Category:Videogame Characters Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Teenagers Category:LEGO Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Original Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Wave 4 Characters Category:Battle of the Figures 2 Winners